Blade Saint
First mentioned in chapter 393, the Blade Saint is one of the Ten Great Saint Legacy and Shi Feng is the player who gained the legacy. Destroyer of Immortality The Legacy item to initiate the Blade Saint Legacy Quest was a sword fully encased in a crystal, called Destroyer of Immortality, and was dropped by the Mutant Mechanical Slayer. However, due to the fact that the item was not unsealed it was initially called Sword in the Stone.Chapter 350 in the StoneChapter 371 * The sword inside the crystal faintly emits a power from the ancient era. It occurs naturally with no signs of being crafted. However, a frightening power had damaged this ancient sword severely in the past. If one wishes to awaken the power contained within and gain a better understanding of this sword, they need to gather the power of three Tier 4 classes and expend 21 Mana Stones. * Class restriction: Berserker and Swordsman After Sharlyn awakened the Sword in Stone its true identity was revealed as Destroyer of Immortality. of ImmortalityChapter 380 * A creation born of nature, containing unrivaled power. Although it was greatly damaged during the war between the Ancient Gods, it had absorbed some of their powers. If one can master this blade, they will obtain a trace of the Ancient Gods’ powers. '' * ''Class restriction: Berserker and Swordsman "The Destroyer of Immortality is one of the Ten Great Saint Legacy Items in ancient records. Moreover, the Legacy is unique; not even the Peak Legacy of the Stargazing Tower can compete with it.” '' - ''Sharlyn Legacy Details Tier 1 Details When Shi Feng successfully completed his Tier 1 Promotion Quest in Chapter 393, he gained the following benefits: * All Attributes + 20 * All Resistances + 15 * Attack Power increased by 15% * Attack Speed increased by 20% * All Attributes increased by 30% Tier 2 Details When Shi Feng successfully completed the Asura Challege of his Tier 2 Promotion Quest in Chapter 1316, he gained the following benefits: * All Attributes +150 * All Attributes increased by 50% * All Resistances +30 * Attack Power and Attack Speed increased by 20% * Physique improved by 50% Tier Promotion Quests Tier 1 Promotion Quest * Started in chapter 381 and ended in chapter 393 * Location - Origin Sword Domain/ Sword Peak Mountain * Quest content: Gather all 50 pages of the Legacy Book and defeat Magic Knight Doren Paley * Dropped items from monsters - Broken Steel Forging Design Fragment, Legacy Chapter * Time Limit: Unknown (Probably none) * Evaluation/Completion Rate - SS/92% * Rewards - 20 Free Mastery Points, 31 Legacy Skill Points Tier 2 Promotion Quest * Started in chapter 1278 and ended in chapter 1316 * 3 Difficulties: Hell, Asura, and God * Location - Dark Canyon/ Moonlight Courtyard/ Demon Sealing Tower * Quest content: Collect Seven Luminaries Source Stones and seal Demon King Storas. * Dropped items from monsters - Seven Luminaries Shards, Growth-type Set Equipment for Level 50 to Level 60 (Magic Moon Set Equipment, meant for magical classes, while the other was the Shadowmoon Set Equipment for physical classes) * Time Limit: Unknown. Time in the Quest Area is ten times longer than one hour in the real world * Rewards - 60 Legacy Skill Points Known Skills Innate Legacy Skills Sword Dominator (Passive Skill) * Can freely swap out sword-type weapons in both combat and non-combat states. Blade Dance (Action-type) * Requires: Sword * Tier 1, Level 1 (Proficiency 0/30,000) * Allows simultaneous control of up to a maximum of five sword-type weapons for both attack and defense for 10 seconds. Each weapon has 80% user’s Strength and 50% user’s damage. * Range: 40 yards * Cooldown: 1 minute Illusory Shadow (Action-type) * Requires: Sword * Tier 1, Level 1 (Proficiency 0/30,000) * Upon activation, player’s next six attacks cannot be blocked, and each attack will deal 40% attack damage. * Cooldown: 40 seconds Skills from Legacy Skills Menu: Skywheel Sword (Action-type) * Requires: Sword * Tier 1, Level 1 * Proficiency 0/30,000 * Inflicts 1,000 base damage plus 200% weapon damage to all enemies within a radius of 20 yards. Also seals all enemies within range, preventing them from leaving the area for 4 seconds. * Cooldown: 1 minute 20 seconds Blade Liberation (Action-type) * Requires: Sword * Tier 2 (Proficiency needed to upgrade to Tier 3: 0/50,000) * Grants player unparalleled strength for 20 seconds. Effect obtained varies based on the weapon’s unlocked potential. After the duration, player is weakened. All Attributes decrease by 80% for three minutes. * Cooldown: 10 hours Blade Awakening (Action-type) * Requires: Sword * Tier 2 (Proficiency needed to upgrade to Tier 3: 0/50,000) * Improves the player's Attributes and physique for 24 seconds. Effect varies based on the weapon's unlocked potential. Player is Weakened once the duration ends. All Attributes decrease by 70% for 2 minutes, 30 seconds. * Cooldown: 7 hours Shadow Blade (Action-type) * Requires: Sword * Tier 2 (Proficiency needed to upgrade to Tier 3: 0/50,000) * Every attack can invoke shadows to attack the target. Every shadow possesses 120% of user's Strength and causes 100% darkness damage. Accumulate one shadow every three seconds. Can hold a maximum of nine shadows. * Cooldown: 3 seconds 'Purgatory Pentaslash (Action-type) '' ''' * Requires: Sword * Tier 2, Level 1 * Proficiency 0/30,000 * Instantly execute five slashes, with each slash being stronger than the former. Each subsequent slash gains an additional 20% Strength and 10% Attack Speed. * Cooldown: 20 seconds Category:Classes Category:Great Saint Legacies